Already Gone
by KrazyKat12
Summary: Love is deadly. Very deadly. And those that fall into it will not come out without being hurt. Some may move on, some still hope, but some... can never recover. Those that do not recover become insane. They lose their minds and focus on one thing: killing the one who caused their pain. Rated T for character death.
1. Prolouge

**Don't hate me for who I pair in this stroy. I'll be honest with you, I HATE MARTHXIKE. I hate it so much yet the overall idea I have in mind is just too good to pass up! I _really_ hate the idea of Marth being gay, _really _hate it.**

**But just this once I'll let it pass. For those who hate that factor too this story is still readable if you replace Marth with a girl and have everybody else be from a tv show you like. Then again, this crap wouldn't make sense. I'm not even sure if the Prolouge will makes sense because I _suck_ at explaining crap.**

**But alas, enjoy and don't hate. If you hate then why are you even here? **

* * *

The mercenary stared at the figure lying in the grass. He supposed the prince was sleeping, as to how this was his favorite spot to rest. He remebered how Marth would always come here to relax. It was a small peaceful grove in the forest near the mansion.

"Marth?" Ike said as he walked over to the prince. The prince's eyes were closed, as if he was in a peaceful slumber.

But something wasn't right.

Marth was motionless, not even breathing.

"Marth? Marth!" Ike exclaimed as he knelt down to the prince. He checked for a pulse but there was none. Marth's skin felt cold when Ike touched it. _No. No! This couldn't be!_

"Marth! Marth! Get up!" Ike shouted in a desperate attempt to find any signs the prince was alive. But Marth didn't move, he stayed there, perfectly still, eyes closed.

"Marth! Marth!" Ike brushed some hair out of Marth's face. He looked at the prince. Just earlier that night Marth was perfectly fine, sleeping in Ike's arms. Now the prince lay before him, dead. It happened so fast. It happened _too_ fast. What had happened? How could he just be dead? Marth didn't show any signs of being murdered, no stab wounds, no gunshots wounds, not even blood. Marth had been acting strange lately, was he ill? Ike stopped his thought when he saw the white piece of paper resting under Marth's arm. Ike picked it up and read it.

_Ike, _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you. I should have. I regret everything. I should have never put you through this. I'm sorry. I was born with an illness that was bound to kill me sometime in my life. It had only started killing me recently. I knew it when the symptoms started. Truth is, just three days ago I was already gone. Already dead. I wish you didn't have to find me like this, but I was too afraid to tell you. I'm sorry. _

_Ike, you couldn't have loved me better, but you need to move on. I was never the one who you were meant to be with. Someone else loves you already. I know. I trust you know who as well. I should have never let this happen. You were never supposed to love me, Ike. You were supposed to love someone else, someone who wouldn't have made you cry. Please Ike, I want you to move on. Do it for me._

_I love you, _

_Marth._

Ike couldn't say anything. He couldn't even think. Marth was dead from the start, doomed to die that is. Ike could understand that, but what he didn't understand was why Marth had said that Ike wasn't supposed to love him. Why would the prince think that? The days they spent together were the best days of his life, that is what Marth told him.

Ike couldn't help it. When he looked at the prince lying before him again, he broke down. Tears fell from Ike's face as he stared at his love. The letter slipped out of Ike's grip and was blown away by the wind. Ike didn't care though, he was too heartbroken to care. In fact he didn't even notice it when someone walked over to him.

"Ike?" Ike lifted his head up, and looked behind him. Samus(Zero Suit) was looking him with worry.

"You okay?" She asked. Ike shook his head, and moved so Samus could see Marth. Samus gasped and ran over to him. By instinct, she reached out her hand to check for a pulse, but stopped when she realized the prince was already dead. She noticed the tears on Ike's face.

"Ike, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Ike said a little harshly. Samus was taken aback by the harshness in Ike's voice but brushed it off.

"Come on, let's, let's take Marth back to the mansion. Everyone can, say their goodbyes that way." Samus said. Ike nodded half-heartedly and picked Marth up. More tears fell when he felt how cold and how limp Marth was.

"It hurts, I know. I've gone through a similar situation." Samus said. Ike looked at her curiously. "I lost both my parents when I was only three. I, don't like to talk about it that much." Ike nodded, remembering his father. The moon had only made its way halfway across the sky as they walked back to the mansion.

* * *

Samus woke Dr. Mario up; the doctor exclaimed something in Italian when he saw Marth. Ike placed the prince on one of the many beds in the medical room. The mercenary grabbed a chair and sat in it next to Marth. Tears were still fresh in his eyes as he stared at his love.

"What do you what me to do? Marth is dead." Dr. Mario whispered.

"Ike told me that in a letter he found next to Marth, it said that he died of a disease he had his whole life. It was written by Marth, of course. Ike wants to know just what that disease was." Samus whispered back. The doctor turned back to Ike. He had his head lowered and his hands clasped together, as if he was praying. Tears flowed freely as the mercenary looked up at Marth. He mouthed a goodbye and stood up. Running his fingers through the soft azure hair one last time, he turned to Samus and Dr. Mario.

"I'll be in my room. Tell no one to bother me. I, I want to be alone." Ike said. Samus nodded.

"Of course Ike. I understand." She said. Ike knew she really did understand, having suffered a similar pain, at a very young age too. Ike nodded a thanks and left the room.

* * *

**I apoligise if Ike's reaction wasn't right. I am not good at how one would react at death, as I have not exspirenced that feeling myself. Once, when I was little, but I was too young and don't remember. I hope I did well, as some of you may know, I am not good at writing relationship type things.**

**If any of you noticed, Marth's letter is similar to Kelly Clarkson's 'Already Gone' song. As that is what inspired this fic. Also, This story will be slowly updated, as it's going to take me a while to figure this out and write it all without making it crap. So don't expect me to post 3 chapters in one days as I used too. My life is getting busier as I grow older, many of you will know this.**

**Please, let me know if anything is wrong, I want to get better at this. Don't be shy but don't get too specific, as I may react badly too that, just a trait. If anything doesn't make sense, I miss a word somewhere, someone's not acting right, anything, let me know. Your reveiw will be very appreciated, trust me. Even non-users will be of help to me, please, review. You may not know but it helps a lot.**


	2. Chapter 1: Roy's Regret

**I just want to say, that this story will NEVER, okay maybe it will, but it's very rare that I will discontinue this. Slow updates means I'm not having enough inspiration but I WILL work on this, I promise. Again, let me know of any mistakes or if someone's reaction was wrong.**

**To my reviewers: Wow. Thanks. I never really expected to already have three reviews. I figured someone would have flamed this already. I really had my doubts about this. Ah yes, poor Marth, but it had to happen. For this story to work, I mean. You'll see why later on. **

**Also, This chapter may be confusing, but I did my best on it. Please no flames. They burn.**

* * *

"Hey, what's going on? What happened?" Roy asked looking at the commotion a few smashers were making.

"You're not gonna like this kid." Wolf said as he turned to Roy.

"What?"

_"Marth is dead."_ Lucario said.

"What?!" Roy said in shock.

"It's true, Ike and Samus just brought back his body after Ike found him." Snake said.

"Where is he then?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Calm down kid. He's in Dr. Mario's clinic." Wolf said. Roy rudely pushed past the Lylatian and ran down the hall. This news was sudden. Too sudden. Marth, why, he just couldn't be dead! Yes, far too sudden. Maybe they meant someone else, or Marth was just unconscious and they thought he was dead. Whatever happened, Roy refused to believe what they had told him. He raced down the hall, desperately hoping they were wrong.

His hopes were crushed however, when he saw Marth lying on the hospital bed, not moving, not even breathing.

"Marth!" He exclaimed and ran over to the prince. Falco, Zelda, Link and Meta Knight were in the room, obviously to say their goodbyes. Samus was there as well.

"Marth!" Roy exclaimed again.

"Yes, it is a shock." Meta Knight said.

"But he just can't be!" Roy said.

"He is, Roy. It's hard to accept, I know. But he's gone." Falco said.

"I just, don't believe it." Roy said, staring at Marth.

"Well, it's true. Although I hate to say it, Marth is gone." Link said. The last three words Link said seemed to echo in Roy's head.

"No…" Roy said. Zelda placed a gentle hand on Roy's shoulder but Roy swatted it away.

"How did he, die?" Roy had difficulty saying the last part.

"Apparently by a disease. Ike found a letter written by Marth next to his body. It explained what happened. I'm waiting now for test results-" Roy had stopped listening to Dr. Mario. He stopped once he heard the name Ike.

"Why are you so distressed by this? You barely hung around Marth anyway." Link said.

"Yeah, why do you care so much? I've seen you glare at him so many times before." Samus said.

"Why do I care? Why am I distressed?" Roy said harshly. "I, I loved him! I loved Marth, that's why!" Everyone was taken aback by this, they had never seen Roy really interact with Marth.

"I didn't hang around Marth because of, _him_! I wasn't glaring at Marth, I was glaring at _him_!" Roy exclaimed.

"Who?" Zelda asked.

"Ike! That's who! He was the one that kept me from Marth, he was the one that I would always glare at. Because I hated him." Roy said and clenched his fist. He snarled as he remembered that day that changed everything.

It had been only a few months after the new people arrived, and Roy had finally mustered up the courage to tell Marth how he felt. He had always loved Marth. Yet the prince never noticed. And once Roy was just about to tell Marth how he felt…

"_Hey Roy, what's up?" Marth said. _

_"H-hey Marth. Listen, I need to tell you something…" _

_"What is it?" _

_"You see, I've always kinda-" _

_"Hey! Marth!" The two swordsmen turned and saw Ike walking over to them. _

_"Listen Marth I need to talk to you about something." The mercenary said. _

_"__Oh, uh, Roy was already about to tell me something, actually." Marth said. "What were you saying Roy?" _

_"Oh, um… Let Ike go first, please." Roy said nervously. _

Oh how he regretted those words his entire life.

_"Okay… So, what is it Ike?" Marth asked. _

_"Well, you see Marth… I really like you." Marth blushed as Roy gasped when Ike said that. __"I mean, more than a friend, you know?" Marth smiled and nodded. _

_"I like you too, Ike." Those words broke Roy's heart. Reality hit him like a brick, Marth loved someone else. He didn't stay to see his prince kiss someone else. Marth chuckled. _

_"Roy, you had to tell me some-" _

_But Roy was already gone._

Ever since that day, Roy cursed himself for not telling Marth first. He loathed Ike everyday. He hated seeing _his_ prince with _that_ guy. But seeing how happy Marth was, that was the only thing that kept Roy sane. So long as Marth was happy, Roy could stand it. He never really talked to anyone since then, just staying away and avioding conversation. He always envied Ike from afar, sitting at a table alone, watching him, glaring at him. Always wishing he told Marth first.

But Roy was done with that. He had gotten over that a week ago. He had stopped regretting, and decided to face facts. He wasn't as sensitive to things as he once was, he hardly felt love for anyone anymore, and wasn't saddened by many things anymore. But he still felt anger, especially anger. And he would still be shocked by things, just as he was shocked of Marth's death. But now he could face facts more quickly, and didn't even mourn over the prince's death.

Though a little bit of him was suffering inside.

And because of how he was able to face facts, he wasn't blinded by sadness and noticed something no one else had. Marth's neck, it had a red marking around it, like someone had wrapped something around it tightly. Roy gasped to himself, he had seen those kinds of markings before.

"Marth, he, he didn't die because of some disease. He was, murdered." Roy growled the last part.

"What? How do you know?" Zelda said.

"I've seen the markings around his neck before. I've seen them many times on the crime shows I watch. Those red markings are obviously from him being strangled." Roy said.

"Crime shows, really?" Link questioned.

"Shut up Link." Roy said harshly. He took one last look at Marth and left.

"Is he right?" Samus asked as Dr. Mario examined the red marks.

"Mama mia, he's right. Marth, he was murdered!"

* * *

**I have no idea if this made _any_ freaking sense to you people. I'll put it simply, Roy gave up on Marth, and because of that he could face facts more easily. His emotions were weakened, but not completely. He still feels anger, and shock. But love and sadness aren't really effective against him. His heart as hardened but not completely, so to speak. Bah, I hope I can explain these things better later on. Which is why reviews help.**

**When I posted chapter 1, I had already finished chapter two, which is why there was a quick update. Thanks for the reviews, they are the only reason I went ahead and posted this. But I haven't even started chapter 3, and I'm rarely in the mood to write this story so don't expect another quick update unless I get a quick burst of inspiration.**

**Thank you, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ike's Mourning

**Special thanks to Mana, thanks for supporting me in this. I've really had my doubts.**

**I've decided I should probably stick to writting humor as I'm really not that good with romance, or angst. Mainly because I hardly have any experience in those areas. But, enough about my doubt, I'm going to finish this story no matter what. Maybe I could find someone with experience in this... Anyway, I apologize if anything seems wrong, just know I tried my best. Enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

Ike didn't know what to do. He kept thinking about Marth and the moments they shared. They would lie in the grass together, under the starry night sky. When Marth would get cold, Ike would pull him close, to keep him warm. Sometimes the prince would fall sleep in his arms, Ike smiled at the memory. When the prince was sleeping, he just looked so peaceful. The full moon, making his hair shine, he looked so calm… Ike never wanted to wake him up.

They would walk by the lake together, sometimes watch the sunset there. When Marth would laugh and smile, oh his smile… Ike loved seeing him smile. The prince's eyes would glisten, and his smile would just stop Ike's heart. Marth, he looked so peaceful when he slept, his laugh was music to Ike's ears, and his smile would stop his heart. But, now, all those things were gone. Ike would never see the prince so peaceful, he would never hear that laugh again, but the worst thing was…

Ike would never see that smile again.

Ike put his face in his hands. How was he going to live like this? Never seeing Marth again… he didn't know if he could. He looked at his sword in the corner. Maybe he could just end the pain… As soon as that thought hit him, Marth's letter came into his mind. _Please Ike, I want you to move on. Do it for me. _

"Do it for me…" Ike whispered the last words of the letter. Marth, wanted him to move on. But how could he? The thing that mattered most to him in his life, was gone.

_Someone else loves you already._

It was as if Marth had just whispered the words to him. Someone else that was here already loved Ike, and Marth knew that. So many thoughts raced through Ike's head. His whole world seemed to be spiraling and collapsing. What was he to do? Ike's thoughts were scattered when he heard a knock at his door.

"Um… Ike? Look, I know you said you didn't want anyone to disturb you but… May I come in?" That was Samus. Ike got up and opened the door. Samus had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, Samus. I just need to be alone." Ike said, his voice was a little broken. Samus looked at him, a little anger flashed on her face.

"Ike, I'm pretty sure you are _not_ fine. I know this pain, it was scarred into my mind, Ike. And I know, that the last thing you need, is to be alone. Well, at least not for long." She said.

"Samus, I just need time to think, okay?"

"Very well. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you?"

"I… I have something to tell you, about Marth."

"What?" Ike said, a little hope flaring.

"Don't think it's good news, Ike." Ike frowned. What could be wrong now?

"You see, Roy came by, to see Marth, and well…"

"Just spit it out, Samus." Samus was a little taken aback by this, but she continued.

"Marth was murdered."

Ike's face turned to complete shock. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"It's true. Roy pointed out that there were red marks around Marth's neck, and Dr. Mario confirmed that they were strangulation marks. Marth was strangled to death." Samus began to speak more clearly, scolding herself for talking nervously in the first place.

"H-how? What?" Ike stuttered. Now his world was shattering. But, it stopped as anger filled Ike's mind. Someone, killed Marth. Someone _killed_ his prince. Whoever they were, they were never going to get any mercy from Ike. He would make them suffer, he would put them through hel-

"Ike!" Samus exclaimed.

Ike snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Samus. "What?" he said.

"Geez, your face went completely red! Look, I know you must be pretty angry right now, but you need to calm down." Samus said, putting her hand on Ike's shoulder. Ike swatted it away.

"Calm down? How can I when someone who killed Marth, _my_ Marth, is still out there?" Ike growled.

"Because we'll find that person, Ike. Nobody in the mansion is going to let a killer get away." Samus said.

* * *

Roy walked through the forest. He was heading for the forest grove Marth would always go to. He figured that somehow, there would be something there to help him. Something to give him a clue about Marth's killer. As he walked through the forest, he startled a bird which flew away. He jumped at the noise, and looked up. A single white feather drifted slowly onto the ground and Roy caught sight of the bird as it flew off.

"Stupid cardinals." He mumbled to himself and kept walking.

He made it to the grove, and started looking around. Something, anything, could help him find Marth's killer. But he found nothing. Finding a small golden leaf in the summer was strange, but there was nothing else to help him. Just as he was about to look somewhere else, something white caught his eye. Roy ran over to the bush it was near, and picked it up. It appeared to be a piece of paper, a letter to be more specific. Roy read over it, realizing that this must've been the letter supposedly explaining that Marth died of a virus. Roy folded the paper back up, and headed back towards the mansion.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the shortness but I really am trying. Don't know when I'll post the next chapter.**

**Let's see if anybody notices the clue in here as to who Marth's killer is. **


	4. Chapter 3: Hopeless

**I have no comment. Because i'm tired and I want to go to bed. But, I stayed up so I could write this chapter for you guys. So take in mind what I sacrifice for you.**

* * *

Roy examined the paper. He knew that it wasn't Marth handwriting on it, one because it didn't match, and two because Marth couldn't have written it. But Roy just couldn't figure out whose handwriting it was. He had never seen it before, and many smashers here have never even shown their handwriting to anyone.

Roy growled and put the paper down. He would have to think hard about this, wondering who would want to kill Marth, and why they said what they said in the letter.

* * *

Ike sat outside, alone. He couldn't stop thinking about Marth. Who would even want to kill him? Marth, he was so beautiful and perfect, why would anyone want to ruin that? But then he thought about the letter, it had to have been written by the killer. Yet, why did it feel like those words came from Marth himself? He pondered on these thoughts as a boy with wings walked over to him.

"Ike?" Ike looked up, and saw Pit.

"Pit, hi." Ike said half-heartedly. Pit frowned at Ike's sadness. The boy sat next to Ike and looked up at the sky.

"Why are you here?" Ike asked.

"I was worried about you." Pit said, continuing to look at the sky.

"Why would you be worried?"

"Cause you're my friend, and I really hate seeing you like this." Pit said.

Ike didn't get what Pit meant and said, "I'm fine. I've just been thinking lately."

"About what?" Pit asked.

"Who do you think? Marth, of course." Ike sighed and Pit saw pain fill his eyes. But that pain was soon replaced by anger.

"I swear, if I ever find who killed him, I'll break their neck and make them suffer." Ike exclaimed furiously. Pit was taken aback by this and jumped a bit.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ike said.

"I-It's okay… I'm fine." Pit said.

"You sure? I didn't scare you that bad, did I?"

"No, I'm fine. Really." Ike shrugged. Pain filled his eyes again.

"Marth…" he whispered.

"Ike." Pit said, putting a hand on Ike's shoulder. Ike looked at Pit, who stared at him with azure eyes. Azure, the way Pit was looking at him reminded Ike of Marth. Both Marth and Pit had blue eyes, now Ike realized that Pit's sparkled just the same way as Marth's would.

"It hurts, I'm sure. But I really don't like seeing you like this. Could you do me a favor and cheer up a little? Sorry if it's wrong of me asking that." Pit said. Ike smiled. His mood brightened a bit when Pit had reminded him of Marth.

"It's fine. I'll cheer up a bit, but it might take me awhile." Ike said. Pit smiled a bit, much like how Marth would smile at Ike. Maybe he could move on…

"Ike!" Ike looked up and saw Samus.

"Samus!" Ike said as he got up.

"What is it?" "Dr. Mario has something he wants to show you." Samus said.

"Uh, okay." Ike said and left with Samus.

"See ya later, Ike..." Pit said. But the mercenary didn't hear him.

* * *

"What is it?" Ike asked as the entered the doctor's office.

"Ike, you remember what that letter you found told you?" Dr. Mario asked. Ike nodded. "Well, it was true."

"What? What does that mean?" Ike asked.

"Marth really did have a virus that would have killed him in his life eventually." Ike gasped. "Yes, the test results proved it positive. However, I predicted that Marth still had a few good years left until it would have killed him. But either way, Marth still would have died eventually."

So many things raced through Ike's mind. First he finds Marth dead, then he finds out Marth was murdered, and now he learns that it was already hopeless. Hopeless. Yes, that word seemed to fit both Ike's and Marth's situation. Marth was doomed to die no matter what happened, and Ike's life seemed to have just fallen apart.

_No matter what he would have died. This situation is hopeless. It always was. _He thought to himself.

There was never anything he could have done. He would have still lost Marth. Even getting revenge on the person that deprived him of the time he and Marth had left, even that seemed hopeless. It wasn't going to bring Marth back, nothing could bring him back. Marth was gone, and now, Ike was too. Ike lowered his head. He didn't say anything as he left the room.

Samus watched him go, seeing Ike's face as his world finally broke apart, it broke her heart. Ike's face was filled with hopelessness, ad seeing that hurt Samus so much. She loved the mercenary, but now she feared that he would never be able to love again. Ike's life had become hopeless, and Samus realized something.

* * *

Roy thought hard, very hard. For the last few hours he had been thinking about who the killer was. His head hurt, but that didn't matter to him. Since he wasn't getting anywhere, he left his room and headed back outside the mansion. He was going to search that grove once again, this time to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

He walked through the forest, not really thinking about where he was going until he came upon unfamiliar scenery. He kept walking, until he came upon a cut tree. The gash in it was deep, and it had broken the small tree. Roy continued on until he saw many trees with cuts in them.

"This, this could be where Marth was killed!" Roy said.

Indeed, the area did look like a fight had broken out. Gashes were is several of the trees, the grass was messed up around the area as well. As Roy continued to walk he recognized some of the gashes. They were clean cuts, and sometimes stabbed, no doubt they came from Marth's Falchion. Roy examined the cuts, trying to figure out what the other weapon was.

Finally he found Marth's sword, Falchion, embedded deeply into the side of a tree. Roy figured that, since he couldn't pull it out, the sword had gotten stuck and that was when Marth was killed. Roy continued to look around, examining everything. Something gleamed in his eye and that's when Roy saw it.

A flat, blue arrow, was sticking out of the ground behind a bush. Then Roy finally knew who it was. The white feather he saw earlier, it came from him! The same person who owned the arrow! Roy gasped when someone grabbed him from behind and held a dagger to his throat.

"It, it was _you._" Roy snarled.

* * *

**I'm _trying_ people. This is new territory to me. But, who do you think it could have been? Will Roy survive? Just what exactly was it that Samus had realized? You'll find out in the chapter that may or may not be posted soon. I've been busy lately. **

**Til next time.  
~KrazyKat12~**


	5. Chapter 4: Love Can Drive You Insane

**The begining of this chapter starts out differently than the last chapter. As in, the killer didn't really grab Roy. I've noticed how some books do that. They have the next chapter start out differently than where the last chapter ended. So I'm trying that. But it's not a big difference at all. Just the fact that Roy wasn't grabbed.**

* * *

"It was _you_." Roy snarled.

Pit clapped his hands as he looked at Roy. "Yep, congratulations, you've found me out." Pit said with and evil smirk on his face.

Roy glared right at Pit. "Why? Why would you kill him?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He took Ike away from me. I had to watch as they kissed, hugged, held hands, it made me sick!" Pit stabbed his dagger into a nearby tree in fury. "So, he had to die."

Roy became furious. "How could you?" he growled.

"What did I just say? Marth took Ike away from me, so it was easy to take his life. Easy for me, but not really easy when it came down to killing him, as you can see." Pit said and motioned to the wreckage of trees around them. Roy backed up a bit. Pit was too calm, he wasn't upset or anything. All Pit had was a smirk, an insane smirk that made Roy shudder.

"Anyway, now that you know," Pit yanked his dagger out of the tree next to him. "I can't have you telling anybody, can I?"

Roy started walking back; he scolded himself for not bringing his sword. Pit slowly walked closer, and closer, all while keeping that insane smile on his face. Roy wasn't sure when, but Pit had lost it. Pit obviously had lost his mind over something because this wasn't the Pit anyone knew. Roy was preparing to run but Pit slammed his back against a tree and held him there. Roy tried to push Pit away but the boy was surprisingly powerful. Pit stared right at Roy as he held his dagger against Roy's throat.

"No one, is going to prevent me from getting Ike. I don't care how many I have to kill; no one is going to stop me." Pit pressed his dagger against Roy's neck to point where he started to bleed.

"Not you, not Marth, not anyone. Everyone that stands in my way, will die."

* * *

Ike looked at his sword. It was heavy and powerful, able to kill an opponent with one blow. No doubt taking a hit from it would hurt like hell, but that would be nothing compared to the pain Ike had already suffered.

It had all happened too fast. For one minute, Ike and Marth are happy, resting together. The next Ike finds his love dead, and then he learns that Marth was murdered. But it all fell to pieces once he learned that the whole situation was hopeless. Anybody would have been expected to break down if they had gone through that that fast.

Ike hardly felt anything now, no emotions whatsoever. He realized, that since Marth didn't write that letter, he didn't have to move on. Marth didn't say that, so it would be fine, right? Whether or not it was, Ike didn't care. All he wanted, was to see his prince again. Ike stood up, and raised his sword. Aiming for his heart, he thought, _"See you soon, my love."_

However, before he could take his life, his sword was shot out of his hands. Ike stood with a shocked expression, and turned to see who had stopped him. Samus was standing in his doorway, her gun raised and a worried expression on her face.

"Samus?" Ike questioned. A tear fell from Samus's eye, and she dropped her gun on the floor.

"Why? Why would you want to?" she asked.

"I-I," Ike was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Samus ran over to him and hugged him, shocking the mercenary even more.

"S-Samus?" Ike questioned.

"Ike, please don't scare me like that again. The pain is bad, it hurts a lot, but it's not worth taking your life over." Samus said, backing away.

"It's worth it if I can see Marth again." Ike said.

"No it's not!" Samus exclaimed, startling Ike again. "It's not Ike! Imagine how Marth would feel about you taking your life. Think about it."

Ike did, he thought about how Marth would react, the prince probably would have scolded him.

"He wouldn't have liked that, would he?"

Ike shook his head. "Marth, he probably would have scolded me and called me a fool." He said.

Samus nodded. "Exactly, Ike. Marth would've never have wanted you to do that." Samus said. "Besides, think of how everyone else would react, Link, your best friend, he'd be devastated." Ike nodded, realizing how foolish he was.

"And Pit, poor little Pit…" Samus said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. What I, what I tried to do was foolish." Ike said, and sat on his bed. Samus sat next to him.

"So many people, and creatures, here would have missed you, Ike. Including me." Ike looked at Samus, who looked back at him.

"You mean you…?"

Samus nodded. "I, I love you, Ike. I always have." Ike stared at her for a moment but shook his head.

"I'm can't, Samus. I still haven't moved on yet." Ike said.

Samus lowered her head. "It's fine. I understand."

"I'm sorry. I just need more time to think and sort things through." Ike said.

Samus nodded and smiled at Ike. "I know, and it's fine. I-"

"AAAHHH!"

Both Ike's and Samus's head jolted up.

"That sounded like Roy." Samus said.

"It came from outside, let's go!" Ike quickly grabbed his sword and Samus picked her gun up.

* * *

Pit yanked his dagger out and the dead figure slumped onto the ground. Blood was slowly draining from the stab wound in Roy's chest. Pit had stabbed him all the way through his heart, even stabbing into the tree. Now Roy was lying on his stomach on the ground, dead.

Pit chuckled. "How pathetic. I thought at least a general would put up more of a fight than a princess. I guess not." Pit grabbed his arrow from behind the bush, being sure this time not to leave any clues. After that, he quickly flew off through the forest, and headed back to the mansion.


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**I'm so sorry. I left you guys just hanging and I almost considered abandoning this. I'm terribly sorry. But, here it is, the next chapter. No summary, even though that was the thing most voted for, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration. You got lucky, heck, _I_ got lucky. I had lost all interest in this story but, (like always, for me) music helped. Listening to a song I came up with this, but, just the middle part. Anyway, lost my train of thought. Sorry again and just read the chapter and be happy.**

**Also, _terribly sorry,_ but Roy is dead. For Arcues-sake, he was stabbed through the heart! Sorry, but it had to happen, you'll see why in the ending.**

* * *

"What?!"

"It's true, Roy's dead."

"This, this can't be!" Pit exclaimed. Ike looked down at the boy. Pit appeared to be really devastated about Roy's death. Tears were already falling down his face. Did the two have a special connection or something?

"Pit, it, it'll be okay. We'll find out who did this." Ike reassured Pit.

"I hope so…" Pit said, wiping some tears from his face. Samus thought that she saw a smirk on his face for a second.

"You gonna be okay?" Ike asked, putting a hand on Pit's shoulder.

"Yeah… It's just so terrible… This, murderer has already taken two lives. What if they kill again? What if it's me next?" Pit asked.

"Don't think like that. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Ike said. Pit smiled and looked up at Ike.

"Really?" he asked. Ike nodded. "Thanks." Pit said.

Samus turned to Ike. "It's late. We should all probably get some sleep." She said.

"Right. I haven't slept in a while." Ike said.

"A long while, all the more reason you should head to bed now." Samus said.

"You going to bed as well, Pit?" Ike asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Pit said.

"Okay, goodnight." Ike said. He turned to leave but Samus stopped him.

"Ike," she said.

"What?" Ike asked.

Samus gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Please, stay safe. I know you can protect yourself but that killer has already gotten Marth and Roy. Just, watch your back."

Ike stared into Samus's eyes. They were full of worry, and fear. Fear, something that Samus rarely ever showed. Her eyes glistened as Ike stared into them, reminding him of… Ike pulled his head away.

"I'll be fine, Samus." He snapped. If Samus was shocked by how he said that, she didn't show it.

"Good. Sleep well, Ike. You'll need it." Samus said. Ike didn't dare look at her and walked down the hall towards his room. Samus did the same and Pit watched her go. She had just kissed Ike.

_His_ Ike.

* * *

The prince looked into the peaceful sky, beautiful and clear as ever. He smiled. It was nights like these that would just take away his stress. The moon glowed beautifully, making his azure hair glisten. He sighed and looked around. The grass shined, the trees blew softly, and everything was peaceful. The prince chuckled. Ike would've have told that the night was as beautiful as he was. The mercenary was sleeping peacefully in his room, _their_ room.

He looked at the trees; the forest seemed to beckon him. The prince didn't hesitate; he walked right in. Hardly anything could be heard, just the sound of the leaves crunching beneath his feet. Breathing in the fresh air, he sighed again. He loved nights like these. Hardly any sounds, the full moon casting light through the tree branches, the wind blowing the grass, spreading its wonderful aroma. Yes, it was nights like these that brought him full peace. It calmed him greatly, taking away all stress.

He looked around, and something didn't feel quite right. The wind stopped blowing, and everything was silent. The peaceful feeling in the air disappeared, and was replaced by a feeling of terror. Something definitely wasn't right. Suddenly, he heard rustling. Looking in that direction he caught sight of someone. They were running, running straight for him!

He never had a chance to move out of the way. The stranger leapt through the bushes and stabbed him in the chest. He cried out in pain, his throat filling with blood. The dragger was yanked out, and he nearly keeled over. He drew his sword, struggling to live, and slashed at his attacker, only to miss. His sword was knocked out of his hand, leaving him defenseless.

"No…" He coughed. "Ike! Ike!" He called for his love, but the stranger covered his mouth.

"He can't hear you…" He said. Marth gasped and the stranger backed away. The prince fell to the ground, dagger in his heart.

"Ike…"

* * *

"Marth! Marth! NO!"

Ike jolted up, opening his eyes. He saw his room, dark and empty. Ike sighed. It was just a dream. A horrible, terrible dream. Yet everything looked so real, and it partially was. Marth really was dead, gone forever. Ike pushed the thought out of his mind and headed to his bathroom. Turning the faucet on, he splashed some water on his face.

He could still see the vivid images of Marth being killed. The prince's beautiful smile, disappearing into a look of horror. Unable to do anything to stop his attacker. Ike pounded his fist on the counter. Why couldn't he have been there? He wished he was, he would've been able to save Marth. He would've… Ike sighed. It was still late, and he needed sleep. He laid down back down in his bed and tried to sleep.

Yet, something wasn't right. Something, or _someone_ it felt like, was keeping him awake and telling him something was wrong. Ike could feel it in the air, something was definitely wrong. Ike got out of bed and heard something. It was faint, very faint. Like a scream. Ike could just hardly hear it, but he knew he did.

_"She's in trouble…"_ That voice… It sounded, strangely familiar. Ike heard the scream again, just as quiet as the first one. It was definitely a scream, but muffled. It sounded as if it came from downstairs.

_"The basement!"_ Ike thought. Ike could tell the killer was striking again, and he knew one thing for sure.

He wasn't going to let another be killed.


	7. Final Chapter: A Fallen Angel's Sorrow

**Alright you guys, here's your final chapter. I still can't believe I actually wrote this story, considering I REALLY dislike MarthxIke. And IkexPit. *shudders* But the idea was just so brilliant, I couldn't help it. If only I could have written the 'brilliant idea' out better. But whatever. **

**Mana: WHAT. Why? Why would you hate Ike?! THAT'S NOT RIGHT MAN! (just joking, but still, why exactly?)**

**Uh... Those of you dislike or fear insanity or dementedness, you might want to read this with caution.**

* * *

Ike rushed down the hall of the mansion, heading straight for the basement. Adrenaline rushed through his veins; he was not going to let another be killed. He had his sword, Ragnell, unsheathed and ran with it. Ike stopped for a split second when he heard a faint still, but agonizing scream. He needed to hurry. Ike was determined to stop this killer, no matter what the cost. He would lose his own life before anyone else lost theirs.

_For Marth…_ Ike made a sharp turn and head for the stairs.

_For Roy…_ Ike practically jumped down the stairs leading to the basement.

_And for whoever this bastard has now…_ Ike stopped in the corridor that led to many storage rooms. He looked at all the doors; only one had a light on.

_I will stop this killer!_ Ike broke the door open, and he couldn't believe who he saw.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Samus headed down to her room, thinking about what she did on her way. Why? Why did she kiss Ike? It was wrong. Ike was still trying to recover from the emotional damage he suffered, the last thing he needed was more conflicting emotions. She rubbed her head as she opened her door. Past was past, she decided, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

She locked her door behind her, and got ready for bed. After she put her gun up, she took the ponytail out of her hair. Her long blonde locks swished around her as she turned around. She caught a look at her reflection in her mirror. Her hair went down to her hips, longer than anyone may have thought they would have gone. Her Zero Suit tight against her body, she did not like it, but she had to wear it for her armor. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed something.

Behind her, two red dots seemed to stare at her. Realizing those were eyes, she was about to turn around, but something hard hit the back of her head, knocking her out.

* * *

Drifting back into consciousness, Samus tried to figure out what was going on. At first, she couldn't figure out anything, but feeling came back to her body. She grunted in pain; her head was pounding. It ached horribly, making it harder for Samus to figure things out.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and saw a cold dark room. But something wasn't right. She couldn't move her arms. In fact, she felt suspended in the air. Looking up, she saw that both her arms were chains, much like those in a dungeon. Her wrists hurt, who knows how long she had been there. Finally she regained full consciousness, and she looked around. A single weak light bulb was on the ceiling, but it left half the room dark. Samus realized what this room was; one of the storage rooms in the mansion. As to why the chains were there, Samus didn't know.

In the darkness of the other side of the room, Samus saw two red eyes. The same red eyes she saw before she was knocked out. The eyes moved, and Samus could hear footsteps coming closer. Realization hit her; before her stood Marth's and Roy's killer. She growled, but gasped when the figure stepped into the light.

"Y-you?!" She gasped.

Pit glared at her with red eyes and said nothing. Samus examined him; something wasn't right. Pit's eyes were no longer blue, but red. His halos he once had on his wrist were gone, his wings were gray instead of their glowing white, the golden laurel crown leaves on his head were brown and withered, his hair was losing color, and the dagger in his hand was stained red. Pit looked like a fallen angel.

"Pit? I don't believe it." Samus said.

"That's understandable." Pit said. "Pit, the boy who's friendly to everyone, kind of shy yet spontaneous, laughs a lot, always seems happy, and becomes devastated when his friends die, is actually a killer."

Samus glared at Pit. "How could you? How could you kill Marth and Roy?" She asked.

"Marth, simple. He kept me from Ike. _My_ Ike." Pit said.

"You mean you…?"

Pit slapped Samus hard. "Of course! I couldn't stand it! That should have never have been Marth with Ike! It should have been me!" Samus looked at Pit. Pain was in his eyes, as well as anger. But it quickly faded and was replaced by a look of insanity.

"So, there was only one thing I could do." Pit said.

"What? _Kill_ him?" Samus said with a snarl.

Pit punched her in the face. "Shut up, you stupid bitch!" He exclaimed. After being silent for a moment, Pit spoke up.

"You know what I said to Roy, before I killed him?" Samus glared at him but said nothing.

"I said that anyone who tries to keep Ike from me, will die. Which is exactly why you're here." Samus gasped.

"What? Did you not even realize until now that I was going to kill you? I never thought you'd be so stupid Samus."

"Why you-"

Pit held his dagger to her throat. "You made a terrible and unforgivable mistake, Samus. If I had had the chance, I would've tortured Marth for all the pain he caused me. I had to end his life quickly though; someone might've heard him eventually. So I just wrapped his cape around his neck and suffocated him."

"How can you say that like it was nothing?"

"Because I'm a sick psycho Samus. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what you think of me. Love can hurt, you know? I certainly do. Here, let me show you how much it hurts!"

"AHH!" Samus yelled in pain when Pit cut her deeply across her cheek.

"That's just a fraction of what I'm going to do to you." Pit said. He cut across her forehead, causing her to scream again. Pit looked at the loose blonde locks Samus had. He gathered them all up in his hand.

"Such beautiful hair you have here Samus. So, _beautiful._"

"Ah-ah!" Samus yelled when Pit yanked her hair harshly. Taking his dagger he cut it all off, and held it in his hand.

"You know what I've always thought would go good with gold?" Samus yelled out again when Pit slashed his dagger down her arm. Blood drizzled onto the floor and Pit dropped Samus's hair onto it.

"Crimson." He said.

_"I'm stronger than this! Why am I letting this happen?"_ Samus thought. It was as if Pit read her mind.

"Feeling weak Samus? You should be. I'm not an idiot; I know you could kill me easily. A swift kick to my head would be all it took; you'd snap my neck and I'd be dead. That's why I drugged you." Pit said.

"With… what?" Samus asked.

"Don't worry, all it'll do is make you weak. You'll be fully awake and able to feel everything, every cut, every gash, even when I finish you off, you'll be wide awake to see it all happen." Pit said.

"You… insane psycho. You've lost it." Samus said.

"Think I don't know that? Palutena made it pretty clear to me when I killed Marth. She left me; I'm no longer her angel. I'm a fallen angel now."

"You were never an angel in the first place."

Pit scoffed. "You really think so? I'm not so sure. Of course I was always an angel, I still am. But not just any angel, an Angel of Death."

Pit stabbed into Samus's shoulder and twisted the dagger. Samus held in her scream, determined not to look weak. But, she couldn't help it. She screamed in agony, hoping, praying, that someone would hear her. Pit yanked his dagger out, and blood flowed out of Samus's new wound. Pit was laughing, like he was enjoying what he was doing. Samus could tell he was, Pit had truly lost it. He lost everything, his goddess, his innocence, his love, and his sanity. The boy was nothing but jealousy and anger now.

"Scream all you want Samus, no can hear you…" Pit said. For a moment, Samus believed Pit, but relief washed over her, and she knew someone did.

"Why are you smiling?!" Pit exclaimed. He stabbed his dagger back into Samus's shoulder, just as someone bursted in the room. Pit turned his head, and stared in shock at who it was.

"Pit?!" Ike exclaimed. He stared at the scene before him. Blood was on the floor, Samus was suspended by chains, cuts and gashes were on her, her hair had been cut and was now on the floor, and there Pit stood, his hand clasped tightly on his dagger in Samus's shoulder.

"Ike…" Pit breathed. Everything hit Pit all at once. Samus had screamed too loudly, and Ike heard her. Ike, of all the people in the smash mansion, it was Ike that heard her. Pit tore his gaze from Ike and glared at Samus.

"You… Stupid _bitch_!" He yanked out his dagger and aimed for Samus's heart.

"No!" Ike yelled. He knocked Pit away from Samus harshly, knocking the fallen angel into a wall.

"How could you do this Pit?!" Ike yelled.

"I did it for you! You belong to me, Ike! Not Marth, not Samus, not anyone else!" Pit yelled.

"You… You killed Marth… Pit, know this…" Ike looked at Pit straight into the eyes.

"You killed Marth… and if I didn't get here in time, you would've killed Samus. I will never love you. Not after what you did. There is nothing you can do, to regain even my trust now."

The red color in Pit's eyes flared. His mind prevented him from hating Ike, so he directed it at Samus. Pit growled and threw his dagger. He was aiming for Samus's heart, but Ike jumped in the way. The dagger caught itself in the mercenary's chest.

"Ike!" Samus exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Ike said. He swung his sword at Pit but missed. Pit finally broke completely. His hurled his fist at Ike and punched the mercenary in the face.

"I loved you… I killed for you... Why can't you see…" Pit's eyes flared again. "All this pain you've caused me!" Taking his other dagger, Pit cut across Ike's face. The mercenary fell back and Pit turned to Samus.

"You…" He seethed. Pit reared his arm back to finally finish off Samus.

"Pit!" Ike yelled.

Pit turned to Ike and a sudden pain shot through Pit's stomach. His back slammed against the wall, and the fallen angel stared at Ragnell which was stabbed completely through him and lodged into the wall. Ike held onto its handle tightly, glaring at Pit with all the anger in the world.

Pit's eyes turned blue and he smiled.

"An… angel can live eternally… so long as his, wings aren't… cut off. But a fallen angel… is exactly like a mortal… with wings. Palutena told me that… before. I'm… sorry, Ike… I… deserve… death…"

Pit's eyes became gray and lifeless, as did his wings. Ike let go of Ragnell, and turned to Samus. He took the dagger from Pit's cold, dead hand. With and expert cut, Samus's chains came off her wrists, and she fell into Ike's arms.

"I-Ike…" She said.

"I'm sorry Samus." Ike said.

"About Pit? It's fine, you didn't know." Samus said.

Ike smiled at her. "No, I mean, I'm sorry I never said I love you when you told me you loved me." Samus smiled at Ike. Their lips met, and Ike felt something he hadn't felt since he last kissed Marth.

True happiness, and true love.

* * *

******Epilogue:**

Link had been woken up when Ike was running down the hallways. He found Ike helping a badly injured Samus up the stairs. Ike explained to him what happened, and how Pit was the killer. This news shocked everyone, of course. Mario was forced to tell Palutena about Pit, but the goddess already knew. However, she was shocked to learn of his death.

Samus lived, her shoulder isn't as good as it used to be, but she deals with it. Ike lived as well and he and Samus are happily together. The next day after stopping Pit, they sat together on top of a hill, and watched the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Samus said.

"I know." Ike said.

Ike looked out onto the horizon, and swore he saw something, or someone, under a tree, looking at him.

It was Marth. But he was not alive, Ike could tell by the two white wings the prince had. Marth smiled at Ike, and nodded. Ike smiled back, and noticed Roy's angel besides Marth's. The two had their hands entwined together. Ike's smile widened. He was not mad. Besides, if Marth didn't mind him and Samus together, Ike shouldn't mind Marth and Roy. Marth smiled in a way as if he heard Ike's thought and waved a final goodbye. Ike waved as well, and Marth and Roy disappeared.

"Who are you waving at?" Samus asked.

"No one." Ike replied.

* * *

_Jealousy, Hatred, Death.  
__All three of these are one and the same.  
__For they all are the result of Love, a feeling unavoidable.  
__When two are in Love, there is another filled with Jealousy.  
__When two kiss and express their Love, there is another with Hatred for them.  
__When two are joined together by True Love, and one of the two is already loved by another, Death may come upon the other.  
__For when one Loves another, Loves them with everything they have,  
__Only to watch them join hands with another,  
__They are filled with Jealousy.  
__They have Hatred for the other.  
__And they wish Death upon the other.  
__To Love someone, only to know they can never be yours.  
__Some will move on.  
__Some will still hope.  
__Some, will be driven mad.  
__Seeing the one they Love with another, can break them.  
__Knowing their Love will never be theirs, can shatter them.  
__Victims of Love become as frail as glass.  
__The slightest touch of pain, and they will shatter.  
__That, is when Death comes.  
__Either the victim of Love will bring Death upon their self, or they will bring Death upon another.  
__Insanity sets in, and the victim of Love can never be repaired.  
__For insanity has eaten away their soul, and they become nothing but a hollow shell.  
__They take more lives, or their own.  
__All because, of Love's gentle yet harsh touch.  
__Love is wonderful.  
__Love is powerful.  
__Love is magical.  
__But Love, is the deadliest thing in the world.  
__With Love comes Jealousy.  
__With Love comes Hatred.  
__With Love, comes Death._

_Jealousy, Hatred, Death._

_All these are one and the same._

_All because of Love._

_The deadliest thing in the world.  
_

_~KrazyKat12~_

* * *

**I wrote that myself. But if someone else out there has something similar or something, and I'm pretty sure they do, just know that I'm being totally honest when I type, I wrote that myself. I _tried_ to find like one of Shakespeare's poems or quotes that sounded something like that, but I couldn't find anything. Plus, I was too lazy to actually look around the internet for one. I found some, but they weren't what I was going for. Oh well. But you have to admit, Love is pretty deadly isn't it? The lesson is,  
****Be wary of those around you. Don't be blind to someone's affections. For if you love someone else, and you are completely blind to another's affections, you could be creating a killer.**

**Okay, so you see now? Why it was Roy died? Well after he did he was met by Marth and finally told him how he felt. So now everyone is with their one true love, Ike is with Samus, and Marth is with Roy. Happy ending. I can't help but feel bad for Pit though. It waasn't his fault, he was just another one of Love's victims. With love comes happiness and hatred. Just imagine, you are so deeply in love with someone that you can't even bear the thought of them not loving you. But, Pit had to watch it everyday. For a long time he watched Ike and Marth together, and his heart was not as strong as Roy's or Samus's, he collasped. Once he gave in to the darkside of love, he lost everything. Everything.**

**I'm thinking maybe I should make a sequal to this- no wait! Aw... I just gave you guys something to nag at me about. Crap...**


	8. Bonus Chapter: Falling of an Angel

**I have no comment for this chapter...**

* * *

Marth walked through the forest; he needed to clear his mind. He had been thinking about someone lately, specifically Ike. Why did he let it happen? Why did he fall in love with the mercenary? Marth was wiser than this, and yet he let it happen. The prince knew of his condition; he had only a few years left in his life. Now that the mercenary had feelings for him, Ike would be devastated when he learned what Marth was hiding.

_"I don't have to tell him…"_ Marth thought. _"But, then he'll have no explanation when he finds me dead someday."_ Marth walked deeper into the woods as he continued thinking about what to do.

_"Should I tell him? I still have a few years; maybe this love will fade by then. But yet, I don't want it too…"_ He continued to think deeply into the matter and did not know he was being followed.

_"I love him, I don't want to cause him pain. That's why I couldn't break his heart that day when he told me…"_ Marth thought back and remembered that Roy had something to tell him. That is, until Ike interrupted.

_"I wonder what he was going to say? I'm not sure. But now that I think about it, Roy has been growing more and more distant since then. I hardly know him anymore. Wait, did he-?!" _Marth's thoughts were interrupted when a blue arrow shot past him. It landed by a bush and Marth turned to see who it came from. He was shocked when he saw Pit standing there with his bow aimed at Marth.

"Pit?! You nearly hit me!" Marth exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I missed." Pit said in a low tone. Marth gasped and sidestepped when Pit lunged at him with his daggers.

"Pit! What are you doing?!" Marth exclaimed.

"What do you think?! I'm trying to kill you!" Pit yelled and lunged at Marth again, only to cut another tree.

"K-kill me?! Why?!"

"That is none of your business!" Pit yelled and attacked again. Marth swiftly dodged and pulled out his sword.

"I have no idea what's going on, but there's no way I'll let you kill me!" He yelled. Pit attacked Marth again, and Marth countered Pit who dodged just in time. They fought for a long time, beating and cutting up many trees in the process, but never once did they hit each other. Finally, when Pit dodged Marth's Shield Breaker, Marth's sword got stuck in a tree that was behind Pit. Marth desperately tried to pull his sword out, but it was no use. He turned around in horror when Pit walked over to him.

"I'm trying to kill you, because you took Ike. My Ike. And there's nothing else to talk about. Your death is near." Pit said with no emotion.

"P-Pit! Please don't do this!" Marth exclaimed. The prince could tell by Pit's voice that this was no joke. "Why kill me now when I only have a few years left in my life anyway?"

Pit looked at Marth with interest. "Really?" He asked.

Marth nodded. "It's a condition I have. I only have a few years until I die. Please, just please don't kill me now!" Marth pleaded. Pit rubbed him chin. He wasn't going to let Marth live, no, he was planning an excellent way to get away with the prince's murder.

"That's interesting Marth. Very, interesting. And that fact gives me the perfect excuse for your death!" Marth yelped and tried to run but Pit grabbed his cape. The angel was filled with fury, and his strength was greater than Marth's because of that. He was also quick, and in a split second he wrapped Marth's cape around the prince's neck. He pulled it tightly and the prince could get no air.

"Pit… Please… Mercy…" Marth pleaded.

"Are those your last words? They're truly pathetic then." Pit growled and pulled Marth's cape tighter.

"I'm sorry… I...k...e..." Was the last thing Marth said before he dropped to the ground, dead.

* * *

"_Pit… Please don't do this…" _Palutena pleaded. She got no response. _"Please don't…"_

Pit continued to ignore his goddess's pleas; his mind was focused completely on his plan. Tonight was the perfect night. Quiet and peaceful, too bad it would soon be filled with cries of pain and death. Pit had seen Marth walk outside, all alone. It was like the prince was asking for death. Palutena continued to try and stop Pit, and but Pit kept ignoring her.

_"Oh Pit… What happened to my innocent little angel?"_

But that, Pit could not ignore.

"Your innocent little angel?!" He yelled at the skies. "Tell me, Palutena, how you still think I'm innocent when you know I'm not?!"

_"P-Pit I…"_

Pit interrupted his goddess, "How is it that someone who thinks these things, who plots ways to kill someone, and actually prepares to carry out their plan, innocent?! How, Palutena?! How?!"

_"You still haven't killed anyone yet. You still have a chance. Oh Pit please, don't do this! You don't need too!"_

"Rrr, I've already told you why I have to do this. He took from me someone that meant everything to me! So I'm going to take his life!" Pit snapped and followed Marth into the forest.

_"There's never a good reason to kill an innocent person, Pit! Please, I'm begging you-" _

"Palutena, if you never wanted me to do this, then why didn't you help? Huh?! Why?! You knew I loved him, you _knew_ that! So why didn't you do anything to stop Ike that day?! Tell me why you didn't do anything, even though you _knew_ what the outcome would be! Tell me!" Pit yelled, though only his goddess could hear.

_"__I...I..."_

"You don't know, do you? That tells me everything." Pit said and fired an arrow at Marth.

_"Pit!"_ Palutena exclaimed. Pit didn't answer and he lunged for Marth when the arrow missed. Marth seemed really confused but Pit only focus was to kill him.

_"P-Pit! Ple-please stop! Stop it now! You can't do this Pit, it isn't right!"_ Palutena cried. Pit ignored her completely and continued to attack Marth. Eventually Marth's sword got stuck in a tree, and the prince turned to Pit in horror. The prince questioned him and Pit replied by telling him why he was doing this.

"Why kill me now when I only have a few years left in my life anyway?" Marth asked. Pit looked at him with interest. Marth explained what he meant and a whole new plan formed in Pit's mind.

_"I'll make it seem like this 'virus' he has killed him. That's the perfect excuse."_ Pit thought. Marth pleaded for his life, but all Pit wanted was to see the prince die right in front of him. Marth tried to run, but Pit quickly grabbed Marth's cape. He could hear Palutena still begging for him to stop.

_"Oh Pit, please! Stop this! Don't kill him!"_ Palutena pleaded. After that Pit wrapped the cape tightly around Marth's neck, suffocating him.

"I'm sorry… I…k…e…" Was the last thing that came out of the prince's mouth before he fell to the ground, dead. Pit sighed and looked to the sky.

"Do you still think I'm innocent? Do you still think I'm your sweet little angel?" Pit asked.

_"Pit… You've lost it."_ Palutena said, anger in the edges of her voice. _"You were stronger than this Pit. How weak of you to fall into love's trap. I see you've chosen your path. You are no longer my angel. Someone so sick and demented cannot serve the Goddess of Light."_

Those words actually hurt Pit, and a single tear fell from his eye when Palutena finished.

_"I denounce you as an angel. You're just a mortal with wings now, just a fallen angel. Goodbye."_

The tear fell from Pit's face, and he could feel his goddess leave him. He looked down at Marth's dead body, and smiled. Pit had chosen his path, there was no going back. He dragged the prince as he went to carry out his plan. All thoughts of his goddess were erased from him mind, and now his only focus was Ike. _"Ike will be mine, and no one will get in my way."_

Palutena watched him for the last time.

"Pit… Those words hurt me as much as they hurt you. I'm sorry I let this happen. But, as the Goddess of Light, I can only hope your death comes soon before you kill someone else." Her vision of him faded, and she could no longer tell what Pit was doing. Pit had chosen this path and to her,

Pit was already gone.


End file.
